Chapter I (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
Marisa: "Thomas don't, he'll kill you!" Ray: "I loved you and you lied to me, both of you! You betrayed me!" Thomas: "What do you want from me Ray?" Ray: "I want justice!" Marisa: "Oh my God!" (A gunshot is heard.) Marisa: "NOOOO!" William: "I wanted so desperately to lead my lost brothers towards light of the lord, but I failed us all. And now my brothers are mortal enemies. Why? For what? A woman? Gold? Yesterday, we were a family..." "It was late August in 1864 and the murderous Yankee General William Tecumseh Sherman was marching through Georgia, burning everything in his path. Those were bitter days for my brothers and I. My father was dead, killed at Antietam. My Mother and I were all alone, doing our best to run what was left of the family farm. Two years previously I had left the seminary, giving up my religious studies to do my familial duty. Now everything we held dear was about to burn, and our last hope was the confederate forces defending the Chattahoochee river. Among those forces were my brothers, Thomas, and Ray." -William McCall, introduction to Chapter I.'' '' Chapter I of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood is the first chapter in Act I: We Are Family. Ray McCall, a soldier in the Confederate Army during the American Civil War prepares to disobey orders to save his family's lives. <Chapter II> Story Ray McCall discovered that Union soldiers may have gotten inside the trenches, endangering his brother Thomas's life. He decided he was not going to leave his brother to die, went to the officer's tent and requested that he be allowed to leave his unit and assist. The Captain denied his request, however Colonel Barnsby told him to let Ray go, and said that if Ray could reach the trenches he would hit the enemy with everything he had. Fighting through Union forces, Ray eventually located his brother Thomas, who told him he had charges placed on the bridge. After fighting off waves of enemy soldiers, Ray succeeded in destroying the bridge. Sergeant O'Donnell arrived alone and informed them Barnsby had ordered a full retreat. Ray argued that they were holding the line, O'Donnell retorted that they had their orders. Ray and Thomas pulled their guns on the Sergeant as he made a move to threaten them with his own, and they told him to inform Barnsby they were taking leave to defend their family's homestead. O'Donnell left to deliver the message. Thomas mused Barnsby would hang them, Ray retorted only if he caught them. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *Jeremy Barnsby *O'Donnell *Fox *Smith Weapons *Ranger - Ray comes equip with two (Normal quality) Rangers. If a code is entered before the level is started, they will be in Superb quality. *Classic Rifle- Used by both Confederate and Union soldiers. *Shotgun- Can be found in a chest. *Dynamite - Can be found in a chest. Secrets Achievements *D-Day (15g) - On chapter I, destroy all rafts before they land. Trivia *If the codes "735S653J" or "585A926D'"' are entered under "Exclusive Content" in the main menu, during Chapter I Ray will begin with two Superb quality Rangers in his inventory (which will revert to Rusty quality in the next chapter). Additionally, there will be more funds in both single player and multiplayer, and all multiplayer classes will spawn with Prime weapons. *Chapters I and II were originally intended to be one chapter, evidenced by the game files referring to them as the same level and the same "Episode". Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters